TRUTH
by N95
Summary: Terjebak di dalam kepahitan dunia, dua orang yang berlawanan harus berjuang mencari celah untuk tujuan mereka mengungkap kebenaran sebenarnya. Truth Chapter 1 hope you like it.


**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**karakter yang ada dalam cerita tidak murni milik saya melainkan milik Masashi Kishimoto, namun, ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

**Truth ©N95**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family ; Hurt/comfort ; Angst**

**Warning : OOC ; Gaje ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**TRUTH**

.

.

Malam itu, di kediaman klan Uchiha baik-baik saja. Semua orang masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba teriakan histeris terdengar dari rumah ke rumah membuat anggota klan yang lainnya menuju ke tempat kejadian, ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Pandangan tak percaya nampak dari semua orang yang melihatnya. Darah segar di mana-mana. Rasa jijik, kasihan dan amarah yang mencuak menggerakkan batin seorang Uchiha ingin melapor kepada kepolisian Konoha. Tapi semuanya terlambat, mereka telah mati mengenaskan sebelum sempat melaporkan semuanya. Siapa dia? Siapa yang melakukan semuanya? Dia benar-benar pembunuh berantai yang handal.

"Sekaranglah waktunya!" gumam seorang pria dengan dua buah pedang di tangannya. Tampak darah segar masih menempel di ujung pedang tersebut. Mungkinkah dia pelakunya. Sosoknya hampir tak terlihat tatkala dirinya memakai sebuah topeng.

Dia kembali beraksi. Membunuh semua orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Anak-anak, ibu-ibu bahkan kepala rumah tangga pun dibunuhnya tanpa rasa kasihan. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga memasuki rumah ke rumah dan membantai semua anggota keluarganya. Tidak ada yang tahu sosoknya. Kediaman Uchiha itu pun menjadi begitu sunyi dan gelap. Cahaya bulan memudar menyaksikan sang sosok misterius membantai klan Uchiha itu tanpa rasa kasihan.

Sang sosok misterius akhirnya beristirahat sejenak di depan sebuah rumah. Nampaknya hanya rumah itu yang belum dijamahnya. Dia kemudian membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan wajah di balik sosoknya yang telah membantai hampir seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

**Srett!**

Jika melihat sosoknya, tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa dia pelakunya. Uchiha Itachi, orang yang telah membantai klannya sendiri, putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan sekarang dia berada di depan rumahnya sendiri. Apa yang dipikirkannya hingga tega melakukan itu semua hanya dia yang tahu.

Peluh tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan setelah membunuh tapi dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan segala keberaniannya, Itachi masuk menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

**Syuutt! Jduarr!**

Dengan sekali saja dia telah berhasil membunuh orangtuanya sendiri dengan kedua pedang yang masih betah bertengger di kedua tangannya. Mustahil. Seorang Uchiha tega membunuh orangtuanya sendiri, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi dia membunuhnya dalam keadaan sadar. Dia membiarkan kedua mayat orangtuanya tergeletak di lantai kemudian bergegas untuk keluar. Di depan pintu kamar dia membunuh orangtuanya, adiknya Uchiha Sasuke yang melihat orangtuanya tergeletak tak berdaya kini menangis dan terus menangis.

"Kenapa kak? Kenapa kakak membunuh ayah dan ibu? Kenapa kakak membunuh semua orang kak?" tanyanya sambil terus memukul-mukul kakaknya. Itachi tak menanggapinya dan langsung keluar begitu saja. Sang adik Sasuke, tidak menyerah sampai di situ, dia tetap mengikuti Itachi.

Merasa dirinya diikuti, Itachi pun berbalik, "Aku membunuh mereka karena aku ingin membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan!" kata Itachi dengan mata melebar memperlihatkan mangekyou sharingan barunya.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke semakin tidak percaya kalau pria di depannya saat ini adalah kakaknya, orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya, "Tapi kenapa? Aku kira kau… hiks kau adalah kakak yang baik kenapa kau tega membunuh semua orang hanya demi kekuatan? Kalau begitu kenapa hanya aku yang kau biarkan hidup? kenapa kak?"

"Kau banyak tanya. Kau kubiarkan hidup karena aku kasihan denganmu!"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu!" kini, emosi Sasuke mulai mencuak. Saat itu juga Itachi kembali mengambil kesempatan membawa Sasuke dalam Genjutsunya.

"Arrrgh!" rintih Sasuke tapi Itachi tidak peduli, "Kenapa? Kau telah melihat kejadian sebenarnya! Bencilah aku! Jadikan rasa bencimu sebagai wadah agar kau bisa balas dendam kepadaku!" Itachi menghentikan perkataannya dan melepaskan Genjutsunya.

"Dan jangan pernah menemuiku jika kau tidak memiliki mata ini!" sambungnya sambil memperlihatkan mata sharingannya kepada Sasuke. Bukan lagi ekspresi sedih yang diperlihatkan Sasuke kecil melainkan rasa ingin membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Jangan salahkan dia karena Itachi lah yang mengajarkannya. Melihat ekspresi adiknya itu, Itachi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, meninggalkan adiknya sendiri di tengah malam bersama dengan semua mayat keluarga besar klan Uchiha.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke!" gumam Itachi ketika dia rasa telah jauh dari Sasuke. Air mata tampak di pipinya. Ketika ia ingin melanjutkan langkahnya tiba-tiba suara mungil menghentikannya,

"Kau membohonginya!" ujar seseorang—lebih tepatnya seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di depannya memegang sebuah boneka panda di tangan kanannya.

"K-kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hmm setelah sekian lama akirnya bisa join lagi di FFn dengan fic pertama yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi*mungkin. Ya, untuk yang pernah baca maaf ini republis dari akun yang lama. Maaf juga karena banyak typo dan kependekan. Tapi semoga masih ada yang niat baca ya, tentunya dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa review hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**N95**


End file.
